Ni Shuo Ni Bu Kuai Le (song)
Details *'Song title:' 你說你不快樂 *'Song title (hanyu pinyin):' Ni Shuo Ni Bu Kuai Le *'Song title (English):' You Said You Are Not Happy *'Sung by:' Biung Wang *'Music and Lyrics:' Biung Wang *'Related drama:' Die Sterntaler Lyrics 還是流下了眼淚　還是抱不緊安慰 微弱燈光閃爍著　擦身後的畫面　就快熄滅 呼吸曾有的對白　擁抱也無法再重來 最漆黑的遺憾　把眼前都填滿 我該怎麼做　才能找到勇敢 你說你不快樂　你說你不捨得　但最後我們還是放開幸福了 說好的不哭了　讓愛在回憶裡飛翔　代替我們像從前　一樣 呼吸曾有的對白　擁抱也無法再重來 最漆黑的遺憾　把我眼前都填滿 我該怎麼做 才能找到要的勇敢 你說你不快樂　你說你不捨得　但最後我們還是放開幸福了 說好的不哭了　讓愛在回憶裡飛翔　代替我們像從前　一樣 想念突然洶湧　漂流的堅強　就快被淹沒 逆風走進寂寞　擁抱傷痛　我獨自在　沒有你的世界難過 你說你不快樂　你說你不捨得　但最後我們還是放開幸福了 說好的不哭了　讓愛在回憶裡飛翔　代替我們像從前　一樣 代替我們像從前　一樣 Lyrics (Hanyu pinyin) hai shi liu xia le yan lei hai bao bu jin an wei wei ruo deng guan shan shuo zhe ca sheng hou de hua mian jiu kuai xi mie hu xi ceng you de diu bai yong bao ye wu fa zai chong lai zui qi hei de yi han ba yan qian dou tian man wo gai zen me zuo cai neng zhao dao yong gan ni shuo ni bu kuai le ni shuo ni bu she de dan zui hou wo men hai shi fang kai xing fu le shuo hao de bu ku le rang ai zai hui yi li fei xiang dai ti wo men xian chong qian yi yang hu xi ceng you de diu bai yong bao ye wu fa zai chong lai zui qi hei de yi han ba wo yan qian dou tian man wo gai zen me zuo cai neng zhao dao yao de yong gan ni shuo ni bu kuai le ni shuo ni bu she de dan zui hou wo men hai shi fang kai xing fu le shuo hao de bu ku le rang ai zai hui yi li fei xiang dai ti wo men xian chong qian yi yang xiang nian tu ran xiong yong piao liu de jian qiang jiu kuai bei yan mo ni feng zou jin ji mo yong bao shang tong wo du zi zai mei you ni de shi jie nan guo ni shuo ni bu kuai le ni shuo ni bu she de dan zui hou wo men hai shi fang kai xing fu le shuo hao de bu ku le rang ai zai hui yi li fei xiang dai ti wo men xian chong qian yi yang dai ti wo men xian chong qian yi yang Translation Still shedding tears, still can't hold tight to comfort Faint light flickering, passing image is soon to go off Breathing in the past dialogue will not bring back the embrace The darkest regret fills the eyes What should I do in order to find the courage You said you are not happy, you said you don't want to, but we still let go of happiness We agreed not to cry, to let love fly in our memories, to replace us as we were before Breathing in the past dialogue will not bring back the embrace The darkest regret fills my eyes What should I do in order to find the necessary courage You said you are not happy, you said you don't want to, but we still let go of happiness We agreed not to cry, to let love fly in our memories, to replace us as we were before Longing suddenly raging, floating strength is soon to be submerged Upwind enters loneliness, embraces the pain, I am alone, miserable in a world without you You said you are not happy, you said you don't want to, but we still let go of happiness We agreed not to cry, to let love fly in our memories, to replace us as we were before To replace us as we were before --Translate by WaterOB 17:47, 1 November 2012 (UTC) Category:TWOST